Friends Till The End
by bunnybu1010
Summary: All Stephanie and her friends wanted to do was go to Paris, sit back and relax, like any other teen on summer break. But instead, God decided to throw them back in time, and onto the grandest ship in the world. Probably going to be OC/canon character.


Hey guys! I know that most of my stories on here probably don't get noticed, but I've decided to post this, despite that! So here it is, my first Titanic Fanfic! It starts off a little slow, mainly this first chapter, but that's only because it's the introduction chapter, it will get better, I promise!  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TITANIC, JAMES CAMERON DOES! BUT I DO OWN STEPHANIE, GRACE, ALISSA AND RILEY!

"Hey Grace! Hurry it up will ya!" screeched Stephanie.

"I'm coming! I swear! Just hold on a second, okay!" yelled Grace. Stephanie sighed at her friends compulsive behaviour. Grace always felt the need to double check nothing was missing especially after the time she forgot to pack underwear when they went to England. Stephanie smiled at the memory, she'd had to lend her some of her own, which was gross at the time, but funny to relive it. Checking her watch again, she snapped out of her little daze, honking the car horn. "Yo! Let's go already! We've got a schedule to keep to, you know, a plane to catch!" She got no reply, but looking into the house window, she could see her friend rushing a little faster. They were supposed to be on their way to the JFK airport, her, Grace, and two other friends of hers were travelling to Paris, as it had always been their dream to see the fashion capital of the world. Even though they were still teens, their parents had allowed them to save up enough money, and they would pay for the other half. "Woo hoo! Earth to Steph are you in there? I just said I'm ready to go!" Grace was standing outside of the car, awaiting instructions on where to put her suitcase. "In the backseat!" stated Stephanie. But as Grace put her bags in the back, the car started to pull away. "Hey! Wait a minute! Steph! I'm not in the car yet! Stop!" screeched Grace. The car came to a sudden halt, before pulling into a major highway. Grace glared at Stephanie, climbing into the front passenger seat, but she just sat there smiling innocently.

"Oops, my bad, I thought you were already in the car, my mistake!"

"Yeah right! You were going to leave me there weren't you! Right in the middle of the street, while you took off with all of my stuff, and I'd be the idiot trying-"

*Click*

"-JUST GONNA STAND THERE AND WATCH ME BURN, BUT THAT'S ALRIGHT BECAUSE I LIKE THE WAY IT HURTS, JUST GONNA-"

Grace just sat there in shock, not from the fact that the radio had just blared out random music, but the fact that her friend had interrupted and ignored what she was saying. Turning away from Stephanie, Grace began to sulk, gazing at all the buildings and random people passing by. "I hate you..." she mumbled. But Stephanie just smirked, enjoying her friends obvious annoyance.

Pulling up on the curb, her two other bestest friends in the world hopped in, luggage and all. The first one was Alissa. Stephanie had always been jealous at the fact that Alissa was naturally beautiful. Alissa had naturally curly/wavy chestnut brown hair, with the most stunning blue eyes she'd ever seen. She was tall and slender, with flawless skin. Her fashion was styling, although she seemed to only be wearing black skinny jeans, patterned purple t-shirt, and multi-coloured converse. Her hubby, Riley, hopped in after her, Stephanie's second friend. She remembered the time she'd had a crush on him, back in 8th grade, because she thought he looked cute. He still did, but she didn't like him in that way, she knew how to be a good friend to Alissa. He had Justin Bieber-style dark brunette hair, olive green eyes, and the most amazing smile ever. He loved wearing patterned neck scarfs, ripped skinny jeans, funny t-shirts and couldn't leave the house without his Michael Jackson-inspired hat. "So love birds, you ready to hit the city of romance?" asked Stephanie.

"Mhm! I can't wait to go shopping, I brought enough money to buy the Eiffel tower!" exclaimed Alissa. Riley raised a brow, mockingly.

"What, and not buy me any souvenirs?" he questioned.

"Aw, you don't think I'd leave you out! Besides, last time I got so caught up in buying presents for everyone, that I spent all of my money on souvenirs!" A chuckle escaped everyones lips, remembering the experience, and how many gifts they'd all recieved from that trip. "Well don't worry, this time I'll stop you before you go overboard!" stated Riley, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Heh, thanks hun! Now, may I ask, why's Grace so quiet?"

"Aw, she's just sulking 'cause I pretended to take off without her!" Stephanie grinned. Grace was giving her a death stare by this point, telling her she should just keep her mouth shut or else, but this just made Stephanie laugh even more. "Aw geez, lighten up Grace, it was a joke! Besides, I've got to put up with you for the next two weeks, so could ya please act a little happier?" Grace sighed, heavily.

"Fine, but only if you apologise first!"

"Urm...how about no." Grace tutted angrily, turning away from her.

"You can be a total bitch sometimes..." Stephanie pretended not to hear her, as they pulled into the airport parking lot. Stepping out of the car, they all grabbed their luggage and prized possessions, and finally entered the building. It was going to be a long wait, as they were taking a flight over to Belgium, where they would be picked up via coach, and drive for 4-5 hours to Paris.

-Later-

It was seven p.m, they'd been waiting for over 2 hours, but they had finally gotten on board the plane. None of them were sitting in the middle section of the plane, they were all sitting at the right of it, Stephanie and Grace behind Alissa and Riley. 'Yay! 8 hours watching a smoochfest!' thought Stephanie. So, before the plane could take off, and before she could witness any major tongue action, she grabbed a pillow that the stewardess had handed her, lay back, and slowly began to drift off.

Okay I know, not much to begin with, but it gets better, and I know nothing about Titanic has been mentioned yet, but it will!  
So please, R&R! And don't be afraid to tell me if something didn't sound right, or I made a mistake!


End file.
